National Democratic Party
The National Democratic Party, or NDP, is a political party in the nation of the Jelbania. It is a strong supporter of Left-wing ideology and policies but morally conservative, the National Democratic Party also support Jelbanian Nationalism and Civic Nationalism but are not extremist on the matter, merely supporting respect and belief in the State. The National Democratic Party has its headquarters in Perimor, Jelbania. History of the National Democratic Party The National Democratic Party was founded in 2912 by Mackenzie Reynold who also became the first leader of the party. The party was founded due to the lack of choice and ideology of the political parties in Jelbania. When the party was formed, the only party in Jelbania was the Social Democratic Party which had dominated Jelbanian politics since 2903, running Jelbania as a single-party state with no political opposition. Membership of the party soon grew. The National Democratic Party had brought back democracy to Jelbania, giving voters choice. Originally, the party gained support from the working-class, and remains loyal to the poorer section of society to this day, however, as the policies of the National Democratic Party became apparent, sections the middle-class also became supportive of the party. The upper-classes, however, have always been sceptical of the National Democratic Party. They are reluctant to associate themselves with a party which is popular and supportive of the poorer and more average citizens of Jelbania, although the upper-classes have declared their support for the party's foreign policy. Position of the National Democratic Party on Key Issues Officially, the National Democratic Party's ideology include; Jelbanian Nationalism, Civic Nationalism and Socialism, clearly showing the party's roots and connections with the working-class. There is controversy from the opposition regarding the party's support for Nationalism, however, the party has always expressed that they are not extreme Nationalists, merely supporting a love for one's nation, and loyalty, respect, and belief for Jelbania. The National Democratic Party have, in the past, expressed that Jelbanians should be proud should foreigners wish to live in Jelbania. However, it is rumoured that the party intends to take a hardline approach to immigration. Regarding Socialism, the party is strongly supportive of this which makes them appealing to the working-class. The National Democratic Party believe in regulation of the market and feel that the state and workers should dominate the economy. The party views it as essential that major industries and services are nationalised. The National Democratic Party tolerate the private sector, however, but feel that it should be restricted. Centralisation The National Democratic Party are strong unitarists and believe in a strong central government. The party does support Federal governments in the form of councils but feel that they should have limited and little power. Civil Rights The National Democratic Party believes that citizens should serve the state as the state serves them. The party supports what some see as restrictive civil rights in order to maintain a peaceful and ordered state. Ecology The National Democratic Party are sceptic of the green movement and feel that other issues are much more important. The party's view is that industry and prosperity should come before the environment. Foreign Relations The National Democratic Party support an isolationist state, but a state which when it expresses its view on the international stage, it is heard. The party is against a state which interferes in other nations' affairs, but one that has respect and influence should it need to be used. Government Responsibilities The National Democratic Party is a strong supporter of big government which controls all aspects of the state and much of the population's lives. Market The National Democratic Party support regulation of the market and are also strong supporters of Socialism. The party views it as essential that major industries and services are nationalised. The National Democratic Party tolerate the private sector, however, but feel that it should be restricted. Military The National Democratic Party supports militarism and view it essential that the nation has, and maintains, an extremely strong, powerful, and influencial military in order to defend the nation and promote national interests. Morality The National Democratic Party is conservative regarding morality. Religion The National Democratic Party are supporters of secularism. However, the party understands supporters and followers of religion and affiliate themselves with Christian groups whenever possible. The party accepts religion and supports Christianity as the national religion, although also accepts followers of other religions. The party feels that all religions should be allowed but that they are watched closely to prevent extremism. In addition, the party seeks to ensure that religions are supportive of the state and that religions do not influence in the state's affairs or people's lives. Past and Present Figures of the National Democratic Party Party Leaders 2912-2916 Mackenzie Reynold 2916- Irvine Campbell '''Mackenzie Reynold '''was the founder and first leader of the National Democratic Party, a position which he held for 4 years. Mackenzie Reynold led the National Democratic Party in their first elections, receiving 68,475,390 votes in the Presidential election (26.29% of the vote), and 69,385,052 votes in the House of Representatives elections (26.51% of the vote and 138 seats). Mackenzie Reynold was voted out of the position of leader of the party and Presidential candidate in 2916, and later resigned from the party despite being a popular figure. '''Irvine Campbell '''was the successor to Mackenzie Reynold, first elected leader of the National Democratic Party and the first President of the party. Irvine Campbell previously held the position of the Shadow Minister for Infrastructure and Transport and won the party's election for leader, defeating Katriné Royale, Shadow Minister for Education and Culture. After just 1 year in office, Irvine Campbell won the Presidential election, receiving 150,680,110 votes (50.75% of the vote), and 149,869,157 votes in the House of Representatives elections (51.07% of the vote and 245). Past Figures Present Figures Branches of the National Democratic Party